The Zodiac's Goddess
by xXRainbowMewXx
Summary: It's Christmas time and Tohru wants to have a party,Yuki has some student council stuff to do Shigure's doing the decorations while Tohru and Kyo go shopping, Kyo runs into a store so Tohru waits outside but when a man confronts her what happens! Kyohru
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer* I do not own any Fruits basket or the characters I am not the original creator.

Things about the writing

[Thoughts of a Character] *Name of character who's point of view it is* -hours/days/weeks later-

~lyrics to part of song thats playing~

Authors note- Hi I'm 14 right now and I love Fruits basket I'm a Kyouhru fan so Yuki fans please don't hate me, also if I make a character you like seem bad I apologize completely. I will do my best as the story goes along to make the characters seem like themselves and if you have any ideas or constructive criticism please review and tell me but please no rude comments. I am writing this out of my on ideas but if they happen to sound like other stories I'm sorry I did not mean to, another thing I am Canadian and I don't know much about Japan so most of the suppers and food will probably be American or Canadian *Bows respectfully* also I am re-reading the manga so I might add up some facts from that but this is what I think should happen after the anime...

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Everyone shouted at us , I looked up in embarrassment at the mistle toe above us.

"Stupid dog" I heard him mutter.

"uh um ahh ev-ever- ev." I stuttered my eyes swirling, then he lightly grabbed my shoulders I could tell he was embarrassed too, he didn't like to show his feelings often.

"Hurry up and kiss her!" I heard Momiji giggle, then out of the corner of my eye I saw Shigure start to get up.

"If you won't kiss her then maybe I should take your place under the mistle toe with our little flower." He teased.

"As if." I heard the boy standing in front of my mutter then he leaned in a kissed me softly on the lips and everyone cheered.

-two weeks earlier-

*Tohru*

"Shigure-kun?" I said as we all sat around the table eating

"Yes my little flower." He replied jokingly.

"Uh do you have anything planned for Christmas."I asked looking at my plate

"Oh is Tohru asking me out on a Christmas date,I must tell Ha'ri!" He skipped towards the phone.

"Ehhhhh." I said towards his misunderstanding as Kyou and Yuki hit Shigure on the back of his head.

"Sorry sorry! I ment do you all have plans with the Sohmas at the main house all of you." I said flustered and waving my hands in apology for making him misunderstand my question.

"No." Kyo replied for Shigure.

"No date with a highschool girl, Kyo and Yuki were just jealous 'cause Tohru asked me out and not them." Shigure fake-cried as he pouted playfully in the corner.

"Why do you ask miss Honda?" Yuki turned to me.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could invite the other Zodiacs and have a Christmas party here,I could make a big supper for everyone." I explained in a nervous and excited rush.

"That's a great idea Tohru, I needed to discuss some stuff with some of the Zodiacs anyways!" Shigure recovered.

"Okay I can make a turkey dinner! Oh but first I should call and invite everyone, or should I send out invitations, should Akito come? What about Kureno? What should we hae to drink hot chocolate or soda, what about decorations and dessert! Should I bake a cake if so what kind or maybe I should make a pie should I make both or cupcakes how many should I make." I started running back and forth in a confused panic.

"Don't worry so much, I'll help you out." Kyo said as he bumped my head with his knuckle making me stop my panicking.

"Aweh now isn't that cute, young love." Shigure teased.

"Shut up you stupid dog! I'll kill you!" Kyo shouted at Shigure,his face was turning red.

"ehh." I said confused.

"Aweh how sweet he's embarrassed." Shigure said then Kyo kicked him in the stomach repeatedly.

"I. AM. NOT. EMMBARRASSED. YOUR. JUST. A. STUPID. PERVERT. WHO. MAKES. THINGS. DIFFERENT. THEN. THEY. APPEAR!" Kyo shouted kicking Shigure with each word, then he stormed off to the roof.

"Kyo wait." I shouted running after him.

*Kyo*

I climbed up the latter and collapsed on the roof, I could hear Tohru running after me for a split second I contemplated running away.

"Kyo?" her soft voice said as she walked towards me.

"Hmm, yeah?" I looked up [I shouldn't run from her, but more so I couldn't]

"Why did you run away?" She sat near me.

"I'm sick of the dogs perverted comments." I sighed it wasn't a lie it just wasn't the whole reason I ran away.

"Oh." She said quietly, I didn't like how she looked so sad.

"What's wrong." I sighed

"Ehh! Uh nothing, sorry sorry!" She waved her arms franticly back and forth as she got up. " I'll go make some snacks."

"Hey be car-" I was stopped short by her scream as she slipped and started to fall off the roof.

"!" She screamed as I lunged and grabbed her side twisting and pushing her back up to the roof, making myself fall instead of her.

"Kyo!" She shouted after me, I flipped in mid-air and landed softly on my feet with a small thud.

"I'm okay!" I yelled up to her "I'll be right back up there stay put." I ran inside and grabbed the first aid kit then ran back to the roof.

"Kyo are you alright." I got up there and she was crying but somehow through the sobs she managed to push the question out.

"I'm fine worry about yourself for once." I snapped "Uhh I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that you just, I was, when you fell it, Uggh!"

"It's okay I got scratched up a little but thats about it,it would have been worse if you hadn't acted quickly enough to push me back up." She smiled at me and wiped her tears, her knees and arms were a little scraped from hitting the shingles of the roof so I took out some bandages and a cloth.

"Hey are you okay I heard you scream." That dammed Rat came outside and shouted up, I gritted my teeth before I could shout a retort I didn't want to upset Tohru anymore then she already was.

"Yea I'm fine," She yelled down to him "I'll be down in a minute Yuki."

"Okay if your sure." He sighed and walked away. I wiped up her scrapes and bandaged her up then we went inside.

"Kyo you shouldn't treat our flower so rough." Shigure said running towards Tohru , I punched him in the gut and he went flying backwards.

"Try that again you pervert and it'll be somewhere that will really hurt you." I threatened.

"Huh?" Tohru said confused, thten Yuki walked in and saw Tohru covered in bandages.

"What did you do to you stupid cat." He glared at me, I clenched my fist and went to answer.

"Kyo saved me actually," It was Tohru who spoke first. "I was sitting on the roof with him and when I got up to come inside I slipped and almost fell off the roof but he caught me and pushed me onto the roff making himself fall instead, then he landed on his feet."

"Part of being the cat." I mumbled embarrassedly as she smiled at me.

-5 days before the party-

*Shigure*

"Oh don't worry Tohru You and Kyo go get the groceries for the Christmas supper, also go do some gift shopping and have fun, like a date." I winked at Kyo and his face burned bright scarlet as he glared at me.

"Lets go Kyo." Tohru said cheerfully and dragged him out of the door. "Bye Shigure, Bye Yuki!"

"Well Shigure I shall also leave, I have some student council stuff to take care of." Yuki said leaving.

"Now..." I said to myself "Time to set up my secret decoration." I pulled the mistle toe out from the sleeve of my kimono and fastened it above the kitchen door hiding it under some other decorations for now.

*Tohru*

Kyo and I walked out of the grocery store with everything we needed

"So want to go gift shopping now?" I asked Kyo.

"Sure why not." He seemed un-interested.

"If you don't want to you don't have to come with me." I looked down.

"No I want to go." He said grabbing my hand and dragging me along "C'mon."

"Okay." I said cheerfully and walked beside him. Once we got near a craft store Kyo stopped.

"Kyo?"

"Just wait here a minute 'kay don't go anywhere." He laughed softly and walked into the store, I was glad Kyo could relax and was finally opening up to me.

"Hey Babe your really cute." Someone said from behind me.

"Huh!" I turned around in fear.

"I said you're really cute." He was tall and had dark hair he wasn't necessarily ugly but he wasn't drop-dead gorges either.

"Uh-uhm Thank-you." I said then turned.

"I don't let cute girls leave un-educated Babe." He sauntered closer to me. I looked arounf why did this part of town have to be deserted right now.

"Uh" I backed away a little but he came closer and shoved me down, the grocery bags flew everywhere.

"Kyaa!" I squealed as he grabbed my hair and yanked me up.

"Your comin with me babe." He growled and pulled me by my hair in the direction he must have come from.

"Let go of her." Kyo's threatening voice said menacingly from behind me.

"Go away little boy this ain't got nothin to do with you." The man ordered Kyo and I turned enough to see him.

"Yes it does, that's my friend I'm not letting you take her." Kyo said walking closer clenching his fists. The guy shoved me on the ground again and lunged at Kyo with a knife in his hand.

"Kyo look out!" I cried but Kyo and his cat-like reflexes dodged the man at the last minute and Kyo brought his fist down hard into the guys head as he flew past him knocking the guy out.

"Tohru get out your cellphone and call the police." Kyo said to me it wasn't ordered just spoken, and I shakingly took out my cellphone and Kyo walked over to me and leaned down beside me, My eyes were so filled with tears I couldn't see the buttons and My fingers were so shaky that I couldn't press them from memory either.

"Here." Kyo said softly taking the cellphone from me and called 9-1-1.

"Hello this is the police what might your problem be."

"Hi I'm at the craft store 'craft galore' , My friend was standing outside waiting for me when a man between the ages of 26 -30 attempted to kidnap her, when I confronted him he lunged at me with a knife so I knocked him out." Kyo explained to the police officer.

"We'll be there in about 15 minutes." They hung up on Kyo.

"I'm going to call Hatori now okay." Kyo spoke softly to me, I nodded my head. "You can lay your head on my shoulder or something." He said, his face turning a little pink, so I rested my head on his knee and fell asleep almost instantly.

*Hatori*

Ring ring.

I contemplated not getting the phone [it's probably just Shigure wanting to bug me or his editor freaking out because he didn't get his work done and disappeared again] I sighed and let it ring. I got up to make some tea when the phone rang again. [might as well answer it]

"Hello?"

"Hatori it's Kyo get you car and come to crafts galore immediately Tohru's had a little shock but please don't mention it to anyone I don't think she'd want it to ruin anyone's time right before the party." Kyos voice ordered through the phone.

"What happened." I wanted to tease him about caring for other people but Tohru was involved and as much as I hate to admit it I cared for Tohru as if she was my own daughter.

"Just get over here." Kyo snapped before hanging up.

"Hatori oji-san?" Kisa's timid voice came from behind me.

"hmm?" I said getting my coat and shoes on.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Oh just Kyo yelling at me to pick something up I'll be back in a little." I grabbed my cars keys and walked to the car. After I got there I saw a man on the ground unconscious and Kyo sitting on the ground with Tohru's head resting on his knee as she slept.

"Finally." Kyo said but I didn't think it was to me as much as it was to the police sirens that were wailing as they rushed towards where we were.

"Is that the man who needs to be arrested?" The police officer asked Kyo pointing towards the unconscious man.

"Yes." He answered detached as he watched Tohru.

"Is she the one who was attacked?"

"Yes but I can answer anything you needed to know, just don't wake her up."

"Well we need her to talk to a psychiatrist in case she has any trauma."

That was when I spoke up.

"I'm a licensed psychiatrist."

"We have a hired professional."

" I'm the family doctor, the young lady is under my care I shall see to it that she is screened properly." I walked over and woke Tohru up enough so she could walk.

"Hatori..." Kyo started.

"Is he speaking the truth young man." The officer directed to Kyo

"Yes we're leaving now just arrest that man and." Kyo stopped

"and?" The pfficer looked at him as if he was the one who might have some mental trauma

"he's gone." Kyo whispered angrily.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**_ Okay so I kinda feel I might have upset some people in the last chapter letting that guy get away / But there's a reason for it :3 Oh and the reason the writings a little bad is because I'm typing fast and I'm half asleep ... Anyways uhmmm ... I need a name for the guy who shall be un named for this chapter and I'm being stubborn but easy , Can I please have three reviews ? I know it makes me sound desperate but I kind of am I need feedback and pointers on how to make the characters seem more like themselves / okay so sorry for ranting *Bows* heres the next Chapter _

**Chapter 2:**

*Hatori*

I heard Kyo snap a couple of curses under his breath, the officer turned to face him.

"Um Sir do you think you could give us a description of the guy?" the officer asked embarrassed.

"Yea, shady looking small beard black hair almost a military cut, he was a little built he was wearing sweats and it looks like his nose may have been broken before." Kyo snapped at him but the officer seemed to understand why and didn't yell at him.

"Well Officer if thats all I would like to get these two home." I said to the officer

"Yeah, keep them home from school for a little too until then what is your number if I need to contact you." The officer replied.

"Mine is (716) 338-2893 Kyo's is (716) 352-8893." I gave him the numbers and Kyo walked the half awake Tohru to the car.

"Thank-you and have a good day." The officer said as he got in his car and left, I walked to my car and got in.

"Don't say anything." Kyo snapped from the back seat as I looked back I saw that Toru was using his lap as a pillow.

"I wasn't I'm not Shigure or Ayame." I replied.

"Whatever." He turned his head away from me towards the window but I could still tell he was blushing.

*?*

I woke up on the ground and saw the orange haired brat who knocked me out talking with a police officer, I didn't think twice now was my chance, I got up and ran for the trees in the direction of his house. He told me once I was done trying even if I managed to fail I had to report what happened. The run there was longer then it seemed because I was hiding in the shadows of whatever I could find, crouching when I heard a car or someone else. Once I got closer to the house I had to be extra careful not to be seen, that was harder then it sounded. I went to the wall of the inner area of the house and crept through the broken corner, as I made my way to his house my body was shaking I was afraid of what he might do to me when I told him I failed at getting the girl. I walked up to his house carefully and opened the door, I walked into his room and saw him sitting there looking un-amused. I braced myself and took a deep breath

"Master Akito?"

**Dunh dunh duuunnnnh! **

**Sorry it was so short I have a bad case of writers block because I am also working on a short story for my English class -_-"... but I hope to be over it soon ;) ... I know its kind of stereotypical that the mystery guy works for Akito but I figured who else would want Tohru gone in the meanest way possible. I'm going away from wed-sun of the March break so I cannot type then but if I get enough reviews I have time for 2/3 more chapters if I make them long ... if there short I can update them every day **** but Please can I get a few more reviews ? **

**Special thanks to KashinoXIchigo4ever for being my first reviewer ! :D**


End file.
